In Her Hand Is Your Heart
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Villain AU. Kyoka has never had a problem with using people, whether that means using Momo for her quirk or using Denki for his body, and she always gets what she wants. Sometimes that means breaking into a store at night just to make a mess of the place and sometimes it means forcing her best friend to fuck her boy toy. [Smut, unhealthy relationships, Dubious consent, F/F/M]
1. Chapter 1

The alarm blared around them, annoying and loud as Jirou hopped through the large storefront window. It only continued for a minute before Denki smashed the offending object with his metal bat. Glass crunched under her boots as she walked through the store, looking at and in some cases breaking display cases, pushing over mannequins. She'd made a mild mess and she turned to the others with a look of contentment on her face.

Denki was wearing a wide grin on his face. He had his bat hoisted on his shoulders with his arms hooked around it. He enjoyed this type of destruction and had always been easy to please.

Momo was a different story. The taller girl had her arms wrapped around her waist and her gaze held firmly to the ground. She looked as if she would sink into the floor if she could.

The smile slid off Jirou's face immediately. "What?" she asked more harshly than intended, irritation bleeding into her voice.

Momo jumped, looking at Jirou with wide eyes. She hunched her shoulders as if she could shrink in on herself and quickly averted her eyes. "Do we really need to do this? I could just make whatever you wanted. Or buy it..."

Jirou put a smile back on her face, soft at the edges and not too wide, just the way Momo liked. She reached into one of the display cases and picked up a tiara, shaking off the pieces of broken glass as she approached the taller girl. "I would never want to take advantage of you that way." She placed the tiara delicately on Momo's head. "Now, look how beautiful you are. Tell her she's a princess, Denki."

"You're as regal as a princess, Yaomomo!" He complimented on command. "Really, you look amazing." Denki was good at following orders and Momo was desperate enough for praise to accept it from anyway.

Momo smiled as she shyly met Jirou's eyes. "Thanks, Kyoka."

"Of course," Jirou said. She put an arm around Momo's waist and pulled her close into something that could resemble a hug. "You know I just want to look out for you."

"I know."

"Now let's blow this place before the cops show up." She guided Momo out of the store.

"Right behind you!" Denki called out.

* * *

 _Denki was an idiot. Kyoka had known this the first time she'd met him, bruised and bloody on the street, fresh from a falling out with his former crew. He was the only member of his crew that was still standing, but she didn't know (or care) if they were simply unconscious or dead. He'd smiled at her with bloodstained teeth and a black eye, told her she was pretty, and offered walk her home._

 _"It's dangerous for a pretty girl at night," he'd told her._

 _Kyoka had never been against using idiots. It was easy to give someone a hollow smile and agree to accept his helping hand while planning to strangle him with her earjacks. On the walk toward the cemetery where she planned to bury him, Denki told her about his quirk and crew, mentioned his attraction to her more than once, told her his name and more personal information than was strictly necessary. She hadn't said anything, just absorbed all his information._

 _Kyoka usually hated men (unfortunate since she was occasionally attracted them) but she had no problem using them. Someone powerful, attractive, and dumb was someone worth keeping. If he refused her, she could easily continue her first plan and just kill him._

 _"Stay with me," she told him. "Protect me."_

 _He agreed easily. A few intimate touches and fakes smiles later, she had him wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her and that had proved very useful._

 _Momo had been even easier. She was sheltered and lonely, perfect for the picking. Her quirk was too good to lose, so she could afford to treat Momo like she treated Denki. She befriended Momo, pretended to care for her, she was nice to Momo. Denki treated Momo like a princess, was constantly in awe of her, and Jirou had very carefully groomed his treatment of her._

 _Jirou couldn't have Momo thinking other people cared about her. Momo needed to know that Jirou was the only person that truly had her best in mind and Jirou had constructed that narrative very well._

* * *

"Oh, yes," Jirou moaned as she sank down on Denki's cock. It had been too long since she'd let herself indulge in this type of pleasure. It felt so good to seat herself fully onto him, to wrap her hands around his throat and feel his cock jump inside her. She laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound, but he would like it anyway, she was sure. He enjoyed pleasing her, being allowed to please her, to touch her at all, really. "Do you like that Denki? Do you feel grateful for my gift?"

He couldn't answer her. She had made sure to gag and blindfold him before they started. This wasn't about Denki. His pleasure, his desires, his will didn't matter to her. That's why his legs and arms were tied to the bed post, keeping him from doing anything more than squirm. It's why there was a helpful silver ring sitting snugly at the base of his cock.

Jirou couldn't describe how wet it made her to have him helpless beneath her. He was so weak. So vulnerable. Nothing to save him, nothing to stop her if she decided to squeeze too hard or never let up enough for him to breath. She moaned again at the thought, dragging herself slowly up and down on his cock. Her fingers flexed around his throat and she firmed up her grip.

"I-is that alright?" Momo asked timidly.

Jirou released Denki's throat with a disappointed sigh as she turned to face the other girl and Denki took long desperate gasps of air. She'd forgotten for a moment that Momo was still there. She'd had Momo provide the toys she was using now (it was such a delight to watch Momo's embarrassed distress as she created gags and cock rings that were perfect to fit Denki) and apparently she'd neglected to dismiss the girl before getting lost in her fun. Momo was so clingy, she wouldn't leave Jirou's side unless she had to. Even looking as uncomfortable as she did, head down and red faced, arms wrapped around her middle and fingers digging into her own skin. She looked like she was on the edge of unraveling.

It was for that reason that Jirou faced her with a smile, too sweet to be real even by her usual standards, and she made her voice saccharine enough to match. "Need something, Momo?" she questioned.

"I just... will he be alright if you..." Momo tripped over her words and fidgeted in place.

It was starting to kill the mood and Jirou stopped her slow, tortuous movement on Denki as she stared at Momo. She let her eyes rake slowly over Momo's body as she thought. The girl had one of her arms covering her breast, whether out of embarrassment or insecurity Jirou couldn't be sure, and another wrapped around her waist, trying to hide her body. Jirou didn't like that. She was Momo's best friend, how dare she attempt to keep secrets from her! Momo also seemed to be rubbing her thighs together as she tried to keep her eyes averted from the scene from before her. That gave Jirou an idea.

"Do you want to ride, Momo?"

Momo quickly lifted her head to look at Jirou, looking absolutely horrified at the suggestion. "No!"

Jirou's lips curved into something wicked as she commanded, "Take off your clothes."

"K-Kyoka..."

"Now," Jirou snapped.

Momo flinched. Her distress and fear was obvious on her face, her eyes pleading as she hesitated a few moments longer and met Jirou's eyes. Finding no sympathy there, she reluctantly began to pull off her clothing and Jirou rewarded her with an encouraging smile. She moved off of Denki's cock, ignoring his whimper as she did so.

"Don't worry, Momo, it's not like he can see you," Jirou told her as she approached, slowly and a little predatory, but she kept the smile on her face. "And you don't need to hide anything from me, right?"

"R-right..." Momo answered. She still wrapped her arms around herself again and Jirou immediately pulled them aside.

"What did I just say?" she asked kindly, remembering to keep her temper in check. She slipped her hand between Momo's thighs and the girl gasped and tried to close her legs, her hands falling onto Kirou's shoulders in shock.

"Kyoka!"

"Open your legs, Momo." There was no kindness in the command even if her smile remained.

Momo looked utterly mortified as she slowly followed Jirou's command and spread her thighs. It was easy to make herself smile this pleasantly when she was so pleased by Momo's behavior. The humiliated look on her face was like candy to Jirou, so sweet and such a treat to indulge in.

Jirou slid her fingers gently along the folds of Momo's cunt, not surprised to find her dripping wet. Momo squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. Jirou couldn't be hurting her with how softly she was touching her, but Jirou pulled her hand away anyway, having found what she wanted.

"You're wet, Momo." The girl's mortified blush darkened at those words, making Jirou utterly gleeful. "You don't have to hide it, just come over here and let Denki take care of you."

"N-no, I don't..." Jirou pressed her palm against Momo's cunt once more and the blushing girl cut herself off with a gasp.

"Don't lie," Jirou told her. "Your body will always betray you, to me."

Momo bit her lip. "Kyoka..."

Jirou took Momo's hand, pulling her toward the bed. "Come on, think of Denki. He's been left alone on the bed all this time, painfully hard. Have some compassion, Momo. Besides, Denki loves you, he'd love to please you. Isn't that right, Denki? You'd love to please Momo, wouldn't you?"

Denki nodded his head. Jirou turned to Momo with a triumphant grin.

"I've... I've never..."

"Oh?" Jirou's grin widened even more. "You've never done this before, have you? Why didn't you say so, Momo." Jirou went toward the head of the bed and began to remove the gag from Denki's mouth. "Your first time has to special."

Momo let out a deep, relieved breath. The tension left her shoulders and she smiled sincerely at Jirou. "Thank you, Kyoka."

"Of course," Jirou said. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. I only want the best for you." It was a route statement by now. Jirou had repeated it many times in the beginning until Momo believed it, so she expected the slightly sheepish smile that she got in return.

"I know. You're right. I don't know what I was so worried about," Momo said.

Jirou placed the gag aside and smiled at her. "Now come sit on his face."

Momo jumped at the suggestion, completely caught off guard. "What?"

"I understand why you wouldn't want Denki inside you right now," Jirou said softly. "But there are other ways he can pleasure you. You're already turned on, so you might as well let him get you off, right?"

"I... I..." Momo stuttered and stammered over her words, not sure what to say. Jirou's grin widened. She took Momo's hand and pulled her closer to the bed.

"You don't have to do anything, Momo, just climb up here and relax while Denki takes care of you."

"But... But I..."

"Come on," Jirou insisted. "You've watched me do this before, you know what to do."

Momo was blushing again. She was also hesitating. Jirou resisted the urge to smack her ass as she would Denki and gently pushed her closer to the bed.

"Denki, ask Momo if you can eat her out. Tell her how much you want to," Jirou commanded.

"Yaomomo." Denki's voice was a little hoarse, probably due to Jirou's earlier treatment of his throat, and a lot needy, due to being untouched for long. "Let me take care of you, please? I promise to do a good job. I'll be good. I'll be careful. Please?"

Jirou loved it when he begged and Denki had become really good at doing what she wanted. She licked her lips in anticipation of climbing back onto him, getting her hands around his throat... She wondered how that would affect his performance on Momo. Turning to Momo, she urged the taller girl forward again. "Go on, Momo. He promised to be careful. You trust Denki, right?"

 _You trust me telling you to do this, don't you?_ It went unsaid, but the look on Momo's face said that she understand all the same.

Momo didn't say anything more. She bit her lip, looking nervous and uncomfortable as she moved to climb onto the bed.

"That's good," Jirou coached, petting her thigh. "One leg on either side of his head and then move low enough that he can... that's right." Momo looked so delicate like this, as if one word, one touch, could send her shattering into a million pieces. Momo balled up her fist and held it to her mouth, eyes darting about with uncertainly. Denki hadn't started yet, knew better than to touch Momo without Jirou's express permission and he didn't have that yet. Despite being made to beg for this and having Momo hovering right over his tongue, she hadn't told him that he had permission to actually touch.

His cock was painful hard and throbbing, begging for attention. Jirou would bet if she so much as breathed on him, he would be coming without that cock ring. She was surprised that he wasn't begging her for the chance, but maybe he was trying to be rewarded for good behavior. In the early days he'd been punished many times for not being on his best behavior in front of Momo. She was a lady after all, used to the finer things in life. She didn't need someone as uncultured as Denki being crude and crass all the time.

Only Jirou had that right.

"Um..." Momo began softly.

Jirou took her eyes off of Denki's straining cock to look at her. Momo tried to cover herself at the attention, but when Jirou scowled she quickly removed her hands, earning a smile again. "Yes, Momo? Do you... need something?"

Momo looked frustrated. She didn't want to ask for anything, maybe she wasn't sure what to ask exactly, but sitting with her thighs open above Denki's face was clearly turning her on. Jirou could see her bite her tongue, stopping herself from saying whatever had been on her mind.

Now Jirou would never make her best friend beg. Momo was much too important to have such a cruel thing done to her. That didn't mean that Jirou wasn't going to make her ask. She hadn't been planning to at first. Jirou had had every intention of giving Momo exactly what she needed (and look how unappreciative Momo had been!) but if she wanted to fight Jirou's good attentions, then fine. Momo could have it her way. If she wanted to sit on Denki's face and do nothing, then so be it.

Jirou got onto the bed, reclaiming her previous position on top of Denki. She was so wet her cunt was literally dripping as she hovered over his cock. She lowered herself carefully until she was just barely touching him, moving lightly against him and letting her juices soak his cock.

"Kyoka," Denki moaned, begged really. Momo gasped, stiffened, feeling the air from Denki's words, probably. Usually she berated him for talking out of turn, but maybe this time it would be useful.

"Yes, Denki?" she asked sweetly. He made a long, high pitched whine that caused her to lick her lips. She rubbed herself against him a little more. "Need something?"

"Please, Kyoka," he whispered. Momo shivered above him. Jirou saw her hips twitch for a moment before Momo forced herself to be still once again. "Use me! Let me please you! Please, I need it!"

Jirou looked to Momo, waiting until the other girl met her eyes before allowing herself to dip down onto Denki's cock. He let out a shuddering breath and Momo echoed it, quickly putting her fist to her mouth and closing her eyes to hide from her embarrassment.

"Denki, tell me something," Jirou began.

"Anything!"

"How wet is Momo?"

Momo's eyes opened and she stared at Jirou in disbelief. Jirou grinned at her.

Denki let out a long, low groan. "So wet," he told her. "I really want to... Yaomomo, please say that I can." Listening to Denki trying to figure out how to be polite for Momo in this situation made Jirou positively gleeful. "I want to taste you. I'll make you feel good if you let me."

Momo looked so uncertain, darting from Denki, who's face she couldn't see, to Jirou's. "What's wrong, Momo?" Jirou held eye content with Momo as she slowly lowered herself fully onto Denki's cock. He slipped into her warm, wetness easily, his hard cock throbbing inside her as she seated herself fully. The feeling of his long, thick length inside her was so much more satisfying when he was begging for it with both words and body. She felt so needy. She wanted to slam onto him hard and fast, but Momo had taken that option away from her. Jirou had to punish them both for Momo's inconsiderate behavior, so she would go slow, making Denki whine and beg for what he wanted, and she making Momo ask for what she wanted. Momo was lucky that they were best friends or Jirou would make Denki deny her release.

Momo began to break, her words coming out on a whine. "I... Kyoka, I... Denki-"

"No," Jirou snapped immediately. "Don't talk to him, talk to me. Tell me what you want."

Momo averted her gaze. She was starting to figet again, maybe trying to subtly grind herself on Denki's face. Jirou couldn't have that.

"Stop that."

Momo stopped immediately, looking embarrassed at being called out and hopelessly frustrated. "Kyoka, please, I want... I want to feel good."

"You want to be pleasured," Jirou corrected.

"Y-yes."

"Ask me."

"What?" Momo's eyes widened in surprise.

Jirou lifted herself slowly off of Denki's cock and slowly back onto it. "Ask me to let Denki pleasure you," she told Momo breathlessly.

Momo made a distressed noise in the back of her throat. Watching the shame on Momo's face was perfect as she gathered her words and tried to force them out. "Please, Kyoka... may I... be pleasured... by Denki?"

"Of course you can, Momo," Jirou told her kindly. It was almost just as good as having Momo. "Go on, Denki. Show Momo a good time."

Momo immediately let out a high squeal and pitched forward, throwing her arms out in front of her to catch herself on Denki's chest. She heard him grunt from the sudden pressure, but Momo's squirming and squealing barely paused for a moment, so it must not have affected him that much.

Jirou raked her nails down Denki's abdomen, listening for his hiss of pain before saying, "Good boy, Denki." Jirou clenched around him as a reward, feeling his cock twitch desperately inside her. She pulled herself off of him and began to fuck him in earnest, bouncing up and down on him harder and more quickly.

Momo was panting and opened mouthed as Denki licked her and Jirou watched her as she pleasured herself on Denki's cock. Her breast were bouncing wildly, falling heavily as she jerked in time to Jirou's movements, the bed moving each time she slammed down on Denki. She extended her ear jacks to flick Momo nipples and the girl cried out in surprise.

"Are they sensitive, Momo?" Jirou asked. She wrapped them around Momo's breast and squeezed, letting the tips press into Momo's nipples. "How does that feel?"

"Ky-Kyoka, please!" Momo cried out. Her body was trembling, her fist clenched into fist where they pressed against Denki's chest. Her breaths were coming in heavy pants and she couldn't contain her gasp and moans of pleasure.

"Please what, Momo?" Jirou asked. She slammed herself onto Denki more forcefully, letting out her own deep moans of pleasure. She let her nails dig into his thighs deeply enough that they would absolutely leave a mark. After a few moments of no answer, Jirou used her jacks to flick Momo's nipples again, harder. She repeated herself. "Please what, Momo?"

"I... I can't..."

"You can," Jirou told her.

"Too much!"

"You can take it," Jirou insisted. "Come on, Denki! Flick her clit and don't stop until I say so!"

Momo screamed as she came. She fell forward onto her arms, barely holding her body up, breast pressed up against Denki's chest. Her body was quaking, her thighs shaking, as she jerked and twitched in her pleasure and her thighs closed around Denki's heads. Momo was practically sobbing, Jirou could hear it in her voice as she made high pitched sounds of pleasure.

Jirou removed her ear jacks from around Momo's breast and wrapped them around Denki's neck instead, squeezing slowly. She moved one hand down to her clit and flicked herself as she continuing slamming up and down on Denki. The sounds of Denki's desperate, broken off gasp for air combined with Momo's desperate gasps of pleasure and pain had Jirou coming hard. She moaned deeply as her orgasm washed over her, grinding on Denki's cock to ride out her orgasm.

She remembered to unwrapped her ear jacks from Denki's throat once she was past her initial orgasm and cresting toward a second. She used them to pinch and pulled at her own nipples as she moaned out her next order. "You can stop Denki."

Momo was panting heavily, her forehead pressed to Denki's body as she lay nearly collapsed onto of him. Jirou was so close to another orgasm, so very close, she just needed a little more. Then Momo looked at her with watery, glazed eyes, tired and overstimulated, and Jirou was gone. Wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her entire body. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her and enjoying every second of pleasure.

Once she calmed down, she carefully lifted herself off of Denki's cock and climbed off the bed. She went to Momo, carefully wrapping her arms around Momo's shoulders. She made her voice soft and comforting, something that was always easy to do when she was post-orgasm. "Hey, come here. Let me help you." She helped Momo climb off the bed and gently lower herself to the floor. "You good?"

"I'm alright," Momo told her, still catching her breath. She was clinging to Jirou, comfort seeking, but Jirou had no problem giving now. She squeezed Momo's shoulders like she was giving her a hug. "What about Denki?"

"What about him?"

Momo blushed, looking down. "He didn't get to...um..."

"Oh, right." Jirou hadn't forgotten, she just didn't care. These kinds out things were important to Momo, though. So Jirou smiled at her indulgently. "Alright, I'll take care of him." Jirou went to the bed and carefully removed the cock ring that sat at the base of his cock, before turning and smiling at Momo. "Now he can take care of himself."

"But... he's still tied down," Momo said.

Jirou rolled her eyes and moved to the head of the bed. Denki was easy, he was so riled up it would be easy to have him coming all over himself. She leaned down next to his ear, smilig at the blindfold that was still pressed over his eyes. She moaned in his ear, "Hey Denki. Come real hard for me okay?" Then she kissed him, tasting Momo on his lips.

Jirou dominated the kiss and Denki let her, allowing her tongue to explore every crevice of his mouth and dance over his own tongue. He moaned into her mouth, whined, his hips thrusting up into the empty air. She loved watching him this desperate. A little more then. She pulled away from his lips and bit his neck, hard.

Denki groaned as he came, loud and messy. Jirou watched his cock twitch until the last bits of come has trickled out. Then she nodded and turned back to Momo. "Better?"

Momo nodded without looking at her.

"Good," Jirou said. "Now let's go take a bath, okay?"

Momo opened her mouth to say something, but Jirou simply took her by the arm and pulled her from the room. Denki would be okay. Jirou had left him in worse situations for longer and she knew that even if she forgot to let him out later, Momo wouldn't. But right now, she wanted to get clean. Watching Denki come always made her feel dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Momo made her way back to Denki's room. She was fresh from the bath with her hair down and wearing a thin nightgown. It was dark. Kyoka must have turned the lights off when she left, meaning Denki had been in the dark all that time. Momo's stomach twisted with guilt and she hurried toward the light switch, trying not to over balance the tray she carried in the process.

Denki was right where they had left him. Bound, blindfolded...naked. Momo blushed and tried not to look too hard at him or remember what they'd done earlier. She had let Kyoka distract her from Denki's state, but now she rushed to free him.

"Denki, I'm so sorry!" She saw him smile and perk up at the sound of her voice. "We didn't mean to leave you here for so long." She placed her tray on the floor and leaned over him. "Lift your head, I'll take off your blindfold."

"Did Kyoka say anything?" he asked.

Momo bit her lip. "No, but I'm sure it's okay," she told him. She didn't imagine Kyoka would be displeased if she found out about this, still she found herself wringing her hands as she waited for Denki's reply.

"Alright," he saif after a moment, lifting his head. Momo let out a relieved breath and reached forward to pull off the blindfold. His eyes were closed and she placed her hand over them to block out the light. He stilled at her touch. "Yaomomo?"

"I'm blocking the light so that your, um, your eyes won't hurt so much," she told him softly. "You can open them."

She felt his eyelashes flutter against her palm as he opened his eyes. The room was quiet but for their breathing, the house quiet but for them. Kyoka was likely already asleep and Momo had very rarely been alone with Denki. Nervous energy danced in her veins as she counted seconds, allowing his eyes to adjust to the additional light.

"I'm gonna move my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

Momo pulled her hand away slowly, hiding it behind her back as if to put as much distance between them as she could. Denki blinked slowly a few times before keeping his eyes open and turning his gaze to her.

"Um..." Momo couldn't help but fidget before his gaze. "Are your eyes... alright?"

He blinked a few more times, didn't look away from her. "They're good."

She smiled, but couldn't stand the weight of his attention and so let her eyes wander. Her attention fell to his wrist and she jumped into action. "Oh no!" I need to unbind you."

She fumbled with the ropes and saw him smile at her, wide and bright. Pleased. Grateful. "It's okay, Yaomomo."

The attention made he flush and fumble, but she managed to free his wrist. Demki flexed his wrist, rolling it to alleviate the stiffness. She only watched him a moment before hurrying to the other side to loosen those ropes as well. Momo was steadier when she unbound his legs, only to be flustered again once she looked up and saw him naked. She made a strangled sound in her throat as she turned away.

"I'm sorry, Yaomomo!" Denki exclaimed. There was a shuffling sound and a few grunts of pain before he said, "You can look back now. I really didn't meant to make you uncomfortable. That was thoughtless of me.

She smiled weakly as she turned to face him, relaxing as she saw the sheets twisted around his waist. He was sitting up now. There were angry red bruises around his wrist and ankles. She moved around to the head of the bed and reached for his hand, stopping herself before she touched him and pulling her hand away. "Um... can I... your wrist?"

Denki held his arm out to her. "You can do whatever you want, Yaomomo."

The sincerity brought a smile to her face as she took her his hand. She studied the bruises, gently touching and looking for a reaction, which she was surprised not to get. "I brought some cream that should help and I made bandages. I don't want it to get irritated or anything."

He nodded, watching her closely but without judgement. She got to work slowly, reaching down to her tray for a washcloth. She took her time cleaning the wounds, trying to stay too focused on her task to be bothered by his stare.

"You're really pretty, Yaomomo."

She bit her tongue, her body tensing as she bent further over his wrist. "I... um... Kyoka's much prettier than me," she said.

His eyes got dreamy. "Kyoka is very pretty. You're both pretty."

"I... I can't concentrate with you watching me," she blurted out.

Denki obediently closed his eyes.

Momo took a deep breath to steady herself as she moved on to his other wrist.

"Your hands are soft," Denki told her. "I like that."

Momo didn't know what to say to that, so she stayed quiet. Denki didn't. He continued chatting until she eventually relaxed and was working on his ankles.

"How long should I keep the bandages on?" he asked.

"At least until tomorrow night, if you can," she told him. They both knew there was a chance that Kyoka would tell him to take them off and he would never refuse Kyoka. Momo didn't think that was likely to happen though. "I'm done."

"Thank you!" He smiled brightly, eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes now."

He met her gaze as soon as he did so. "Thank you," he said again.

How is your neck?"

He looked surprised, pressing a hand to his throat as if he'd forgotten. "It's okay. Not even sore."

"That's good. Um, you should probably eat something light, soup maybe, for your throat, before you go to bed."

"You're really nice, Yaomomo."

She flushed from the compliment and bent down to pick up the tray. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll take that, if you want," Denki told her.

"Thank you, but you don't have to," she said. She lifted the tray and went toward the door. "Goodnight, Denki."

"Goodnight."


End file.
